The Cafe
by EroticNerd
Summary: The Girl in the Cafe is an Enigma. Her red lipstick and old beat up books make me watch her. Her laugh and way she smiles keeps me coming back to the cafe. I never talk to her or ask her name. Maybe one day. I peak up at her and she blushes, caught. I want to know her. So i bought her a coffee and worked up the courage to talk to her.
1. Chapter 1

**The Café**

_**Chapter One**_

She sits at the same booth near the window everyday with the same order of a coffee and chocolate chip muffin. She glances around the coffee shop and out at the window longingly for something that was a mystery to everyone else here. Her bright red lipstick stains the white napkin as she dabs her full lips after drinking her coffee. Her eyes go from the window down to the book in her hands.

The small smile that would play on her lips while she wrote made me smile even though it never became a full smile. She would bring books sometimes and scrunch her nose up, engrossed in the book and characters. She normally carried around an old beaten up copy of the hobbit or something similar to the genre of fiction. You could hear her laugh across the café and her eyes light up when she got to her favorite part of the book. Her eyes would hold unshed tears by the end of it and she would wipe her eyes and sigh contently before sipping her coffee once more and placing everything in her shoulder bag. She proceeded to get up and walk out of the café, but only to come back at the same time the next day for another adventure.

I looked forward to seeing her every time I passed on my way to work and on my lunch break to see her reading or drawing. I brought my buddies to the coffee shop once in a while and we would laugh and talk but mainly my attention would be drawn to her. She never noticed the blatant staring, at least I didn't think she did however if she noticed she never spoke a word to me.

For months I have seen her there but I never got up and asked her what her name was. I went on with my day thinking about the girl in the café but made no move to change the circumstances. She was just my daily coffee girl and for now that's all she needed to be.

Today was no exception when I sat for lunch and pretended to fiddle with my crossword while I drank my coffee. She sat on the opposite side of me at another table and bit her lip and fiddled with her hair while her long pointer finger pressed against the page of her book following the words like lyrics. She let out a barely audible gasp and grinned. I watched her and her reactions for the next half hour just taking everything in. A few on lookers noticed her and some of the men leered from the window. I pulled down my glasses towards the tip of my nose and appreciated her.

She had on a simple white lace long sleeved top that clung to her porcelain skin today with a dark grey, almost black, high waist skirt and red flats. She was curvy and had long dark brown hair that framed her face. She wore no makeup around her eyes except maybe light eyeliner but she always had on red signature lips.

I groaned to myself thinking about her lips, they had haunted me for these past couple of months. I hadn't dated one woman since I saw her sitting in this café and it was beginning to slowly get to me. Every time she would lick her lips or the foam from her upper lip and giggle I wanted to stride over to her and pull her into a kiss. I barely knew her but I wanted to know everything about her.

Coffee girl started to hum and she closed her books and took a sip of her coffee. Her eyes flicked up meeting mine and she looked away, red starting to stain her cheeks. I grinned to myself and looked down at my watch; it was almost time for lunch to be over with. Maybe another time or place I would ask her what her name was.

I walked over to the counter of the shop after throwing out my trash.

"How can we help you sir?" the girl said with a large smile and batted her eyelashes. I really didn't want her to flirt with me but it seemed like it was inevitable when dealing with a lot of younger women like that.

"Do you see the girl with the red lipstick?" I asked nodding slightly behind me. The girl looked past me at the other young woman and nodded slowly.

"I want to buy her a cup of coffee. When she goes to leave, please give her whatever she's having. May I see the cup?" I asked and pulled out a pen from my jacket. She hands me the cup and I quickly write 'Beautiful Blush' and hand it back to the worker.

"Make sure she gets that cup" I say and pay for the coffee and give a generous tip. The girl nods and I put my wallet back in my pants and head out of the café. I walk past the window and see coffee girl walk past the counter only to be grabbed by an employee who hands her the cup. She looks down and then suddenly looks around and I walk away. At least she got it.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my messy hair. I wonder if she's always been in England and how long it would take to get her to talk to me. I sigh openly and head towards the studio so I could get working on my clients portfolio. Jazz was calling all of his clients so I could take photos of his tattoos for a nicer portfolio since he was applying for a booth in the expo that was coming here soon. He was probably one of my better clients, probably because I knew him since we were in boarding school together. His girlfriend was with him waiting up at the studio, she probably had the most ink on her from him.

I get to the front door and walk into the studio setting my bags down in my office and walk to the camera where a few people are already waiting.

"Ready" I look through the lens and grin when I can see the beautiful artwork behind it. No questions asked I took photos like I needed air, capturing it from different angles on Ali's body. Jazz was practically vibrating next to me when his girl was under the lens.

This was my passion and my calling. I wonder what coffee girl did, what was her passion or her calling. Perhaps it was books and she was a writer or a painter, perhaps she was a musician or a florist. I could see her doing so many things; she was an enigma.

_**A/N:**__ I will try to update this story whenever possible along with my other ones. However this one I will mainly pursue because perhaps in the future I may want to re-write it and publish it. _


	2. Chapter 2

**The Café**

_**Chapter Two**_

That beautiful blush was still on her cheeks when I came in throughout the week. It went on where we would make eye contact every ten minutes or so and she would bury her nose in whatever book she brought after. I would chuckle and finish the crossword puzzle and move onto the next. She was gorgeous and I took to buying her a coffee or leaving her a muffin every time I left. The girl now just nodded and took my money and coffee shop girl would get up after I left to see what I left her and with what note.

Today was no exception that I went to the shop for coffee however I brought Jazz and Emmett with me. We walked into the shop and when I went to hand the girl my money she shook her head and pointed towards coffee girl who was looking up at me smiling, her teeth exceptionally white against her red lipstick. I smiled and gave her a slight nod and held up my coffee before taking my usual seat across from her and the guys joined me. I would have to think of some way to thank her for this even though I had been buying her the coffees and the muffins. She looked overjoyed with herself and went back to reading her book with a smile that reached her eyes.

"Dude, Rosie is killing me. Ever since she started reading these porn books all she does is want to tie me up, it's something about a 50 tones guy or whatever." Emmett groaned pulling me from my thoughts and ran his hands over his face; he looked like death warmed over. Him and Rosalie have been trying to have a child for years now and nothing has worked and it just made Rosalie more determined than ever to try to have a baby. I felt terrible for him but he was never one to complain about having too much sex with his wife.

"That's my sister man" Jasper growled. He picked up his hot coffee and took a sip of it and slammed it back down on the table with a roll of his eyes. Jasper had to deal with Emmett telling us constantly about how he loved being with Rose. Whenever he went into detail it always made Jasper have to leave the room and once described this nice little beauty mark that was right above Rosalie's lady bits. She had been like a sister to me as well so the last thing I wanted to hear about was how he described her.

"I know but just think if Ali did that to you! I'm starting to feel violated" Emmett cried and hung his head in his hands. She must have really been trying this week.

"Since when do you ever complain about sex?" I asked perplexed.

"I normally wouldn't but every time I get in the house, I can barely get it up before she attacks me" He said and I started laughing. Emmett and Rosalie had been the epitome of newlyweds.

"Jazz, your sister is an animal!" he said and Jasper huffed and flipped him off without so much as a thought.

"It's a shame Ali isn't related to you because I could tell you the shit we have done and it would make your toes curl to know I was with your baby sister" Jasper said dismissively and stirred his coffee.

"Both of you need to relax. Emmett man, it'll happen and Rosalie will hop of your dick eventually but don't take it for granted" I told him.

"Hey at least we're getting some. How long has it been Eddie-boy?" Jazz said and grinned while looking at me.

"None of your damn business is how long" I said and took a sip of my coffee and looked past Emmett to see coffee girl sitting there. She looked up occasionally and I ignored the guys and watched her as she twirled a piece of hair around her finger and picked up a pen and started to scribble something on a piece of paper. Her bottom lip tucked between her teeth and the light red stain on her cheeks told me she was embarrassed about something.

I pleaded with her inside my head to look up and over at me. Finally she looked up and gave a slight smile and then looked at both of the guys next to me and looked out the window; her chin resting on her fist as she stirred her coffee with a small spoon.

"Whoa there, who's that?" Jazz asked and motioned towards the girl.

"I don't know. I buy her coffee or a muffin every day and today she bought me mine." I rubbed my jaw and placed my hands back on the table, fiddling with a napkin.

"So you mean you don't know her name? But you buy her coffee?" Emmett repeated.

"Well, when you put it that way you make it sound weird. It's nothing like that. She's just different in some way. I haven't actually tried to get to know her either" I said and looked away from them. Jazz pushed on my arm.

"Go talk to her." He pushed again and I shook my head quickly.

"No, she's clearly enjoying herself. Not every girl alone wants to be hit on by someone. Besides I'm probably way older than her" I sighed.

"Talk to the girl. I've seen her look this way more than once and she wasn't looking at me." Jazz said and pushed me out of my seat. I quickly got up and held onto my camera case. I glare at him but he moves over into the middle of the seat so I can't sit back down without being on his lap.

I silently walked over to her table and pulled out my older camera and sat down across from her. She didn't seem to notice me until I held up the camera and snapped a picture of her reading her book. Her lip dropped from between her teeth and she looked up at me.

"Sorry, I wasn't going to interrupt you but the lighting was perfect." I rambled and motioned towards the window and the lighting was honestly perfect. It illuminated her and the fact that she was a natural beauty made it even better.

She scrunched her nose up slightly and she laughed, I leaned in and set the camera down on the table and held my hand out to her.

"Edward" She placed her small hand in mine and I clasped mine around hers and pulled it up to my lips kissing the back of her hand.

"Bella" she replied with a gentle smile.

"Pleasure, beautiful" I probably sounded like an ass. Instead she just blushed and bowed her head down and pulled her hand from mine to close her book.

"So…Edward, what brought you over here?" she asked and ran her fingers through her hair pushing it behind her ear.

"You"

_**A/N:**__ Thank you so much for the reviews already, I haven't written that much of the story yet, to answer SunflowerFran. Yes I will have a posting schedule. I'm going to have one chapter up every Sunday. Also this story is un-beta'd. If someone would be interested in becoming the beta for this story please message me on here or shoot me a quick email at . _


	3. Chapter 3

**The Café**

_**Chapter Three**_

She snorted and looked down before covering her mouth. I was really confused at this point when she threw her hand up as if to say, give me a minute. She continued to laugh to herself before calming down and placing both of her hands on the table.

"That has got to be the cutest pick up line if not cheesiest" She giggled "You're such a gentleman. It's rather endearing" she smiled and placed both of her hands on her rather large book. I didn't quite understand it, wasn't that she wanted?

"I don't quite follow…" I trailed off.

"I'm so sorry holy shit you're serious. I just have never seen a guy do the whole little thing you did with the kissing of the hand and very smooth pick up line. It was very, Bruce Wayne by the way. It's a foreign thing to me." She said and bit her lip and looked away from me.

"Bruce Wayne?" I questioned and she looked over and smiled nodding.

"I don't mean to offend you…it's just wow, I thought guys only did that in the...you know, movies" she whispered the last part as if it was a bad thing. It was my turn then to laugh at her and shake my head. I knew quite a few guys who were more gentlemen like towards their women than others. I also knew a lot of scum bags who outnumbered the guys who were more geared toward being nice and old fashioned. She was refreshing and I never would have expected the way she acted and talked from how she looked. It proved that you couldn't judge a person by how they looked. She was so vibrant when she talked compared to the shy and quiet reserved act she had going on.

"I can assure you, I'm not offended. In fact because it seems the male species is lacking I think I should make up for them. Muffin?" I asked.

"Wow…I get a whole muffin for dealing with jerks for most of my life…pretty nice trade off." She waggled her eyebrows and smirked.

"Oh you get a muffin and a gentleman" I motioned towards myself 'courtesy of the MAMA club" I told her with a smile on my face.

"M.A.M.A?" she questioned with a raised brow.

"Men against Men Alliance, we have a strict code of conduct and in exchange for a bunch of assholes you get a nice guy" I smirked back this time and ran my hands through my hair.

"Well I may have to send a muffin basket to this alliance and thank them on behalf of giving me an Edward then, wont I?" cheeky little thing.

"You may have to do that, however for now I'll buy you that chocolate chip muffin I see you eat and I'll ask you to maybe meet me here tomorrow for a lunch date?" I threw in while I got up and started to push in my chair to go order her the muffin.

"A lunch date you say? Well I think I could go a long with that however you have to be on the best behavior ever or this alliance will just get a strong worded letter from me and I won't be giving you any recommendations." She replied and looked up at me through her lashes. She looked sexy and innocent all at the same time and I wanted to take her pouting bottom lip in between my lips and kiss her till her lips were naturally red.

"I'll be on the best behavior, until you say otherwise" I smirked and walked away to head over to the counter. Wow, she was amazing. Her wit stunned me, here I thought she would be a quiet mouse but instead she was this vibrant witty woman. Don't fuck this up, I reminded myself and quickly paid and grabbed two chocolate chip muffins. Walking back to the table I now occupied got me looks from both Jazz and Emmett. I swear I saw Emmett give me thumbs up.

I turned to look at Bella who had her hands around her coffee, drinking it slowly. She rubbed her nose, after getting whipped cream on the tip of it and sneezed. I placed both muffins down and quickly grabbed one of the napkins and handed it to her.

"Bless you"

"Thanks, I really need to be careful with that stuff. Whip cream is totally deadly." She said and rubbed her now slightly pink nose.

"Yeah, it's like glitter. It just gets everywhere" I said and started to pick apart my muffin. I didn't even realize I had mentioned glitter or that it would sound weird.

"You know a lot about glitter than? Strip clubs?" She questioned with a raised brow and I snorted, eating another piece of the muffin.

"I have nieces. Let's just say that I have had my fair share of glitter experiences. They weren't all that pleasant and it gets in places that I don't even know it could get in" I explained quickly. I didn't have a wife or love child with anyone and that wasn't the impression I wanted to give her. My time was free for her to take as she wanted.

"Interesting, well maybe it's because the glitter just compliments your skin. You can shine in the sunlight like a disco ball or go to a gay bar and be a fairy" She replied and finally grabbed her muffin, taking a few bites.

"Which brings me to my other question…why did you buy me coffee?"

"I…don't know. You've intrigued me, I've noticed you here for a while in the same spot every day either reading or writing." I mumbled.

"So you watch me?" she asked.

"I'd like to say observed. I made some good observations." I said.

"It's a good thing I get off from being watched" she smiled and licked her lips slowly and put down her coffee and started to gather her things.

"Lovely chat Edward the gentleman however I'm not sure if a gentleman is what I deserve. I'll see you around though" she said and I quickly got up and moved in front of her to keep her from leaving. Fuck, what was I going to say to that?

"Go out. With me? Here that is. Just…come here tomorrow and let me buy you a coffee on a non-date" I rambled and rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. She looked like she was actually considering it now which I was grateful for. I finally had the balls to get up and talk to her but then she had to leave and acted like I shouldn't see her.

"I don't. Have to say if I don't want too right?" She questioned.

"Of course but I reserve the right to walk you home" I told her.

"If you walk home then I get to buy you a muffin and you get to buy me a coffee. We'll meet here and talk I guess?" She said uncertain.

"Yeah…Just please?" I couldn't believe I sounded this desperate.

"You're one of a kind. Alright but don't expect anything afterwards. That friend zone stuff is bullshit." She made it clear that I couldn't expect anything more than a friendship with her and I was okay with that, I just wanted to be around her.

"Can I have your number?"

"Sure" I said quickly and she handed me her phone. I typed my number in it and wrote it under Coffee Gentleman and exchanged phones with her. She smiled and pulled the phone back from my hands and I took the phone from her and looked through my contacts. By the time I found which one was different she was leaving and gave me a wink and a little wave.

I looked in my phone.

_Your Girl _was her contact info name along with her phone number and email address. I felt my pants tightening slightly thinking about her. Fuck.

**A/N:** So she's not as sweet and innocent as we thought?


End file.
